


秘密行动

by salinarain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top Kylo Ren
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: Kylo Ren与Hux一起去坎托湾执行任务





	秘密行动

Armitage Hux，第一秩序第一把交椅，可以说，在他爸爸的光辉下，他成为了个不折不扣的熊孩子，但又敏感、神经质。除了奸淫，只要威胁到他或第一秩序的时候，他可以说是无恶不作，尽管老一辈的将军对他颇有微词，但是弑星者基地对新共和国造成的毁灭性灾难让那些Hux口中的老顽固们只能闭上嘴，谁让这只“疯狗”获得斯努克这个最高领袖的赏识呢？ 本来Hux在第一秩序应该是混的风声水起的，可他万万没有想到除了军二代，还会有空降兵的出现。Kylo Ren，斯努克直接派下来的人，简直是Hux的克星，他不仅是最高领袖的人，更是一个堕入原力黑暗面的力敏者，惹谁不能惹他啊。权利，能有性命重要吗？所以即使Hux心里有千百个不愿意，不管Kylo下达的命令有多么荒唐多么小儿科，他都必须毫不犹豫的执行。   
又到了一周向最高领袖做简报的时候了，就连这种时候Hux都要和Kylo比赛，比如无聊的看谁先到达王座室门口，即使Kylo根本不屑于参加这种比赛，但Hux永远比他早到十分钟，然后站在门口得意洋洋地看着Kylo“姗姗来迟”。这并不能给他在斯努克的印象分里多加几分，但是自己内心已经小小地胜利了一把。   
Kylo刚在门口站定，门自动打开了，是的，他几乎是踩着点到王座室的。Kylo先垮了进去，Hux紧随其后，Hux心里千百个不愿意也得在最高领袖前乖乖的。他俩先后在斯努克的全息影像前站定。Hux嘴巴像开机关枪一样报告第一秩序内的那些琐事，他不知道讲了多久，久到斯努克都觉得不耐烦了。  
“可以了。Kylo你说下你这边的事。”斯努克直接打断了Hux的报告，把目光转向了Kylo。 “前两天我收到线报，我们第一秩序最大的军火供应商这边有抵抗组织最后秘密基地的坐标，我想就此对他们实施最后的打击。但是我派过去的几个下属都无功而返。”   
什么！！！！？Hux一脸震惊的转头看着Kylo，那么重要的情报自己居然一点都不知道！他握紧了自己的拳头，恨不得打碎Kylo的头盔。  
“很好，我的徒弟。既然是我们最大的军火供应商，那一定要慎重对待，你就和Hux一起去找他，务必把坐标搞到手。”说完，斯努克就消失在了他们的眼前。   
“是，最高领袖！”Kylo对着空气说完后转身就离开了王座室，Hux不甘地也跟着出去了。   
一出门Kylo就从属下的手中接过平板扔给了Hux：“这是军火商的信息。我们明天就出发。”   
Hux接过平板大致扫了一下，军火商叫zoe，是个女性？最近都在坎托尼卡星的坎托湾度假。   
“OH MY GOD！”Hux这下头疼了，也明白了Kylo之前为什么都失败了，在坎托湾根本没法进行军事镇压，这会为第一秩序树立不必要的敌人，事情会变得很复杂。Kylo这个政治白痴一定让他的人用枪抵着人家的脑袋了，更何况对方是位Lady。   
Hux看Kylo还没走远马上奔跑过去喊住了他：“Sir，你对这次行动有什么计划吗？”  
“计划？”Kylo停下脚步，回头看了眼Hux，嗯…Hux不确定是不是真的被看了一眼，毕竟头盔很遮挡视线的，“我准备亲自驾驶TIE战机，如果对方不肯交出坐标直接把坎托湾轰成碎片。”   
Hux一副我就知道的表情，然后慢悠悠地说：“我不得不提醒你，你的TIE战机就是这位Zoe卖给我们的。”接着他理了理自己的军装，“你的行动可能会导致第一秩序军事力量的大幅下降，毕竟这样会毁了我们在军火商中良好的信誉。我的建议是，直接打扮成上流社会人士，越低调越好。”  
说完，Hux大步流星的朝指挥室走去。 留下Kylo在原地仔细思考了Hux建议的可行性。   
只是他俩谁也没想到，这次看似简单的秘密任务却折腾出了一些让人尴尬的事。   
毕竟，人算不如天算。

今天Hux起的比平时还早，因为他需要花比平时更多的时间在打扮上。他拉开自己的衣柜，里面悬挂着一套燕尾服，那是在他军校毕业舞会上穿的礼服，原以为自己一辈子献给第一秩序可能永远也不会穿到这套，没想到斯努克让他意外地得到了这样一个机会。他并没有像平时穿军装那样在最里面穿背心，而是直接套上了衬衫，然后是马甲、裤子、腰带，最后是西装外套。  
Oh Jesus！几年前的礼服居然穿起来正正好好，这说明Hux入第一秩序以后并没有发胖，当然，也没有变健壮。  
“Fuuuuuuck！！！”原本一切都看起来很顺利，没想到Hux和领结杠上了，这该死的温莎结以前记得没那么难打的，弄得Hux满头大汗忍不住爆粗口。   
原本计划自己要比Kylo早到停机坪的，现在看来要迟到了，Hux有要擦地板的预感。他抓紧时间抹了发油，慌慌张张地夺门而去。  
当Hux赶到停机坪的飞船前，并没有看到Kylo，只有一个不穿军装的浑小子在闲逛，不知道哪里来的平民，Hux走上前拍了那人的肩膀，冷冷地说道：“你是谁？你在这里干嘛？”   
“你迟到了。”那人转身看着他，脸上带了点愤怒。   
Oppppps…居然是Kylo Ren！Hux恨不得把自己的手剁了！刚刚怎么就粗心到没注意这人的头发和身型呢？不过这也不能怪他，因为Kylo脱去那身黑色长衣和面具，穿上正装后就完全变了个人似的，之前Hux也一直以为自己是第一秩序的颜值担当，但是他现在不敢那么自称了，因为Kylo真的太好看了，是男人女人都会喜欢上的那种，五官跟艺术家雕刻出来似的，配得上“惊艳”这个词。  
“走了。”Kylo无视了Hux看起来有些呆呆的样子，朝穿梭机走去。  
“Sir，今天我们不能坐第一秩序的穿梭机，我们坐那个。”Hux指了指另一边看起来有点豪华的平民用飞船，“这样身份才不会暴露。”   
“那你也不要叫我Sir了，直接叫我Kylo。”说完大步流星地走进了飞船。   
“Kylo？好吧，Kylo。”Hux摊了摊手，跟着上了飞船。   
船内的驾驶员也是军官扮成的平民，他会在任务结束后接应两位上司。  
终于，两个生死冤家踏上了前往坎托湾的路程。   
到达坎托湾，他们首先去了赌场，赌场人多又杂，非常容易问到Zoe在哪里。  
不得不说Kylo和Hux在赌场引起了不小的，嗯，轰动？坎托湾不缺有钱人，不缺有钱的男人，但是有钱的帅哥是真的太稀有了，为了保证Kylo不在众人面前使出原力，那些想贴到Kylo身上的女人，包括女外星生物都被Hux一一挡住，当然，他自己也好不到哪里去，总会有人呼唤他为“可爱的小橘猫”想抱住他。一边的Kylo皱了皱眉，自己下属的将军被当作宠物般的看待让他有点被侮辱的感觉，他刚想伸手就被Hux抓下来。Hux就那么拉着Kylo的手直奔Zoe的VIP包间。   
包间门口站着两个彪形大汉，让报名字通报后才有机会进入这扇门。  
“Armitage Hux。”Hux站的笔直，不屑地说。   
站在一边的Kylo用眼睛瞟了瞟Hux，没说话。Hux自然是注意到对方这个细小的动作。但是不明白他的用意，就没动。   
守卫进去通报后出来示意他们可以进去了。   
Kylo和Hux跟着守卫走进了这间豪华地有点夸张的套房。会客室正中央是一张长长的圆形沙发，Zoe慵懒地握在沙发上吃着水果。看到进来的两个人，眼皮都没抬一下。  
“这次算给我面子了，第一秩序的将军亲自光临寒舍。坐。”她伸出纤细的手指了指一边的椅子，“Hux将军，你旁边的那位是？”  
“Kylo Ren…”Hux边坐边回答，一旁的侍女给他面前的水晶杯里倒了小半杯酒。   
“Kylo Ren？”这个名字明显勾起了Zoe的兴趣，她坐起来好好的看了几眼Kylo，“我一直以为堕入原力黑暗面的人都长得很恐怖呢，看来并不全是这样啊。”   
对于Zoe的“称赞”，Kylo没有任何表情任何意思，而Hux则抽了抽嘴角，一副你被外表骗了的表情。   
“你们是想要抵抗军基地的坐标？”Zoe站起来举起面前的杯子，晃了晃里面的酒。   
“是的。”Kylo开口回答道。 “可以是可以，但是…”Zoe故意拖了个长音看这两个男人的反应。嗯，都挺波澜不惊的，“你们要陪我玩。”   
“What？”Hux看不懂这个女人，“玩？我们可是第一秩序的军人！不是说陪…”   
“NoNoNo……Take it easy，Guys。”Zoe摆了摆手，“没你们想的那么复杂。”说着她抿了一小口美酒，“这个坎托湾我投入了不少资金，就像我自己的天堂一样。最近我又开辟了一片新区，有很多表演，供客人消遣放松的。今天刚巧是其中一个的首演，我想听听boys的意见，正巧，你们两个来了。”Zoe耸了耸肩，表示就是那么简单。   
Hux看了看Kylo，想看他的反应。Kylo觉得这似乎不是什么很危险的事，而且对方答应一起看了表演后就会把坐标告诉自己。   
“可以。”Kylo摸着自己的下巴回答道。   
“Good！我就是喜欢你们这种爽快的人，第一秩序永远不会让我失望。走吧！跟我来。”说着Zoe拎起沙发边上的小包，示意他们跟着自己出发。  
Kylo和Hux坐着Zoe的豪车来到了离赌场并不是很远的剧院，剧院非常大，有好几个大厅表演不同的节目，今天似乎大家都是冲着首演的新节目来到的，新节目异常神秘，海报黑色打底，用红色写了个大大的X。来看节目的以人类为主，也有亲人类的外星生物，几乎都是身着正装出双入对的，看起来就像是盛大的电影节开幕式。   
“今天首演的节目名额有限，这些都是我邀请的贵宾。”Zoe领着他俩走了特殊通道入场，那里不需要递交邀请函，纯刷脸，“你们运气真是好，晚来一天就错过了。”   
Kylo从没遇到过这种阵仗，心里的不安全感让他提高了警惕，而Hux看出了他的紧张，一脸蔑视，真是个原力傻子。自小和爸爸出入公众场合的Hux简直是如鱼得水，当然，最后完成任务在回第一秩序的路上时Hux对当时自己松懈警惕的行为很是懊恼，要是当时再小心点，算了，世界上也没有后悔药可吃。   
一入场，Zoe在领位员的带领下入座，是第三排正中间的好位置，，而且一看就是贵宾位，因为这一排只有五个座位，旁边就是走廊了，很好的隔断了外界的阻碍。   
“这味道很好闻。”Hux吸了吸鼻子，整个场馆内散发着一股淡淡的花香。   
“我的客人需要更好的体验感，所以按照他们的要求做了这个味道。”Zoe笑眯眯地回答，但是这笑里含着Kylo和Hux没注意到的第二层意思。   
正说着。突然全场灯光暗了下来。舞台周围亮起了一个个火把，身穿白色薄纱连衣裙的少女们手持蜡烛排成整齐的两列，依次上台，站在了舞台的边缘。  
他们离舞台真的很近，Hux看清少女们的模样后大吃一惊，他不安的用手摩挲自己的下巴，时而捂住嘴。那些少女们薄纱连衣裙下是真空的，从上面挺拔的双乳到下身看得一清二楚。一边的Kylo也有些不安，不停更换翘着的双腿。   
少女们跟随着音乐的节奏缓缓侧过身，跪在地上高举蜡烛，这时女主角登场了，她身着华服扭着柔软的腰肢跳到了舞台正中间，衣服华丽又色情，三点只用几根细细地带子遮住，她扭得厉害一点就直接露点了。女主像是故意的，对着Kylo和Hux这边抛了个媚眼，然后转身背对着他们扭起了自己的双臀，翘挺的臀部似乎在召唤他们，饶是定力再好，第一秩序这两位高层将领都不可自制的硬了。   
“Zoe，这就是你说的表演？”Hux几乎是咬着牙一个字一个字的往外蹦出这句话的，他很努力的压制着自己不要对这位女士怒吼。 “是啊……她很性感吧？”Zoe指了指女主角，“这才刚开始呢，好戏还在后头。”   
刚说完舞台突然打开，升降机升起，上面站着个体格健壮的男子，全裸的，身上每一寸肌肉都在向全场的人昭示自己的性能力。待升降机完全停稳后，男子一把抱过女主，女主开始有节奏的围着男子跳舞，用尽一切手段诱惑他，没多久男子也硬了，他托起女主的双臀，把自己的阴茎直接插入女主的蜜穴开始了活塞运动，场馆内发出了阵阵赞叹的声音。  
舞台上不知何时多出了一张沙发，男子抱着女主开始有技巧的抽插。  
“你！这种表演有什么好看的。”Hux下身很难受，简直看不下去了，Kylo则一直保持着沉默。  
“不不，真的有很多人想看这样的表演来解压和消遣。”Zoe甩了甩手，“场馆内的香味也是特制的，能激发人的性激素分泌。所以其实你们也比较容易冲动。但是对外星人无效，所以表演更受人类的欢迎。”  
Kylo听到这里想站起来杀了Zoe，但是被Hux按了一下来。任务没有完成不能走。  
Hux一把抓起Zoe的手正想质问她，全程灯光突然全灭，只有一盏追光灯打在女主角身上，她已经一丝不挂了，之前那位男子也已不见。女主角慢慢走下舞台，径直走到了Kylo他们在的那排，拉起Kylo的手勾了勾自己的手指，示意他跟着自己走。  
Kylo正要发作，Zoe在Hux耳边轻声说道：“坐标就在她这里，你们可以直接走，或者从她这里拿。”   
Hux皱着眉头向Kylo使了个眼色，Kylo几乎捏碎自己另一只手的手指，才缓慢站起身，不情愿的和女主上了台。 女主角的技术很高超，Kylo越是像个木头，她越是卖力，先是把自己的右腿抬起来勾住Kylo的腰摩擦他的下体，然后又把他推倒，隔着西装裤舔舐他的阴茎，当然她最后也没像前面那样真的和Kylo做爱，因为Kylo虽然身体起了反应，但是他金棕色的眼中带着让人不寒而栗的杀气。  
女主角在音乐快结束之前，把手从Kylo背后的裤子中伸进去，在他的内裤里贴了张什么东西，Kylo脑子再不清醒也明白了那是抵抗军基地的坐标。  
女主最后吻了Kylo，按照Zoe的指示咬碎了藏在自己舌下的情药，如数推入了Kylo的嘴。因为这药无味，Kylo没有任何察觉吞了下去。   
事后Kylo忍着怒气质问Zoe的时候，她淡淡地回答这是自己的恶作剧，她喜欢捉弄人。最大军火商就是那么任性。   
当Kylo跌跌撞撞的下了舞台，Hux无奈接住了他，坐回位置后，Kylo一言不发，只是不停的揉着自己的的鼻梁，在努力压抑着什么，Hux一开始以为他是再压抑怒气，其实是情欲。   
Zoe“贴心”地扔了把钥匙给Hux：“看完也很晚了，建议你们去旁边的酒店休息，这是房门钥匙。Wish you have a hot night！”然后笑着离开了剧院。  
“坐标已经到手了。”Kylo有气无力地对Hux说，想站起来，但浑身燥热不已。   
既然任务已完成，按照规定应该立即撤退的，但是看着Kylo的脸，Hux不禁担心了起来。   
“Are you OK？”Hux伸手放在Kylo的额头上。他看起来像是病了，满脸潮红。   
“Yea……”Kylo只想快点离开该死的坎托湾，偏偏身体不受控制，似乎全身的血液都跑到下身去了，Damn it！！   
Hux内心经过天人之战以后还是决定带Kylo去隔壁的酒店休息，虽然万一Kylo挂了得利的是他，但是那么简单的一个任务能弄死一个力敏者？说给自己听都不相信，更何况斯努克完全可以找Zoe对峙。   
Hux让Kylo一只手臂挂在自己身上，准备把他拖到酒店，就在站起来的一瞬间，因为阴茎与西装裤布料摩擦产生的快感让Kylo忍不住呻吟了一下，Hux以为他身体哪里不舒服没理他，但是Kylo大觉不妙，照这样敏感的身体走到酒店恐怕自己会射，最好赶紧找一个不太会动到的姿势。  
他动作别扭地和Hux走出了表演厅，突然停了下来。   
“发生什么事了？”Hux问。   
Kylo先是大喘了一口气，随后在Hux耳边轻声说道：“Hux…将军…你能抱我…过去…吗？”从未有过那么狼狈，甚至说是脆弱的时候，不得不向自己的对手寻求帮助，羞愧的心让他脸更红了。   
“WHAAAAAAAAT！！！！！！”Hux吓得一松手把Kylo Ren扔在了地上。一定是自己幻听了！一定是那个该死的性激素刺激气体让他产生了幻觉！我他妈到底为什么要来执行这个该死的任务？？？眼前这个伸手就能把自己扔来扔去的人能不能正常点？？？？   
被扔在地上的Kylo就这样侧躺着，想挣扎着爬起来却使不上劲。  
Hux这才意识到事情的严重性。 “Kylo我和你说，我肯定是抱不动你的，但是我会背你过去。”说完Hux一点点把他挪到自己的背上，托好Kylo的两条长腿，慢慢向酒店走去。   
但是这个动作对Kylo来说就是雪上加霜，因为他勃起的阴茎一直顶着Hux的背，随着走路的步伐有频率的摩擦，几乎都不用Kylo自己动，他就舒服地在到达酒店之前射了出来。   
到了Zoe提供的套房内，Kylo自己从Hux的背上爬了下来，高潮过一次后明显好受了许多，他扯开自己的领带，把西装外套和领带脱了，还觉得热，又把衬衫也脱了。   
“喂喂！要脱去自己房间脱。”Hux嫌弃的看着Kylo，男人有胸肌腹肌了不起啊，还非要在别人面前炫耀。   
“有不一样吗？”Kylo毫不在意Hux的目光，解开了自己的皮带，准备脱下裤子，把内裤里被塞的坐标拿出来。   
“你过分了啊！”Hux开始咬牙切齿，不仅想比肌肉还想比下体吗？Kylo你这个混蛋！   
当最后Kylo把内裤脱下，Hux真的尖叫了出来，他到底想干什么啊？Kylo淡定地把写有坐标的纸拿出来，塞进了自己的西装口袋。  
听到Hux的尖叫声不耐烦的用原力把他往后推了一下。   
Hux真的怒了，被强制看裸体也就算了，自己还莫名其妙被原力推开，他脱掉西装准备和Kylo干架。没想到Kylo体内的情药还没完全挥发完，又让他产生了第二次强烈的性欲，这下在酒店套房这种私密空间中，他再也不用掩饰什么，Kylo直接把Hux掀翻到了床上，柔软的床垫让Hux深陷其中。   
“你要干什么？”Hux挣扎着想爬起来，却被Kylo强壮的身躯压制住。   
“Fuck you…”说完Kylo低下头狠狠地用嘴封住了Hux喜欢喋喋不休的嘴，他嘴里残留地情药也一并过给了Hux。   
Kylo有些暴力的把Hux身上的衬衫脱去，然后用领带蒙住了他的双眼，看不见的Hux更加的敏感，他明知道这样做不对，但是下半身不争气的起了反应，把西装裤支起了一个小鼓包。  
Hux只感觉到Kylo的舌头游走在自己身上，从纤瘦的肩头到敏感的小腹，像是一匹头狼在标记自己的领地般。不得不说，常年呆在定局者号上的Hux白的让人晕眩，让人忍不住狠狠地在这具高大但瘦弱的身体上留些痕迹。   
“你，快点。”Hux觉得自己身体很热，需要被释放。 话音刚落，Kylo就拉开西装裤上的拉链，已经开始发硬的阴茎弹跳了出来，正好打在了Kylo的脸颊上。“哼…”Kylo轻笑了一下，“你居然敢命令我了？”  
“不是，我只是…啊…嗯…”解释的话语突然转变为细碎的呻吟，Kylo用舌头隔着内裤描绘着Hux阴茎的形状，直到把他的内裤舔湿。 他把Hux的西装裤连同内裤一起拉到脚踝处。  
Hux的体毛和他的头发一样，是橘红色的，因为颜色太浅，根本遮不住他的性器，Kylo嘴巴继续吞吐着，手指摸索着伸进了后面的小穴中。充血的小穴迫不及待地包裹住了他的手指，像是在邀请他。  
领带早已从Hux的眼睛上滑落，歪歪扭扭地挂在他的脖子上，他半眯着眼睛挺动着自己的腰肢，一手撑在床上，一手伸进Kylo黑色的头发中，不自觉地想把他按的更紧、更深。   
这个动作让Kylo生气了，他不仅要在定局者号上把握全局，更要在性事上做主宰。他不顾Hux那已经硬到前端不断流出体液的阴茎有多么渴望得到再几下深喉，直接用原力轻轻锁住了他的喉咙：“Hux将军，你是不是太舒服了？忘记自己是谁了？”   
“咳咳…没，没有…咳…放开…”窒息感让Hux不得不用力大喘，以获得更多的空气。就在下一个瞬间，窒息感消失，但自己又被原力抬起悬在半空中，原本挂在脚踝上的裤子都掉在了地上，发现自己居然前后左右被Kylo全部看光，Hux羞愧难当，恨不得找个地洞钻下去。   
Kylo自己躺到了床上，一手枕头，一手慢慢把Hux放下来。   
“Oooooooo！Holy Shit！”随着自己离Kylo越来越近Hux感受到了恐惧，前面没注意到，Kylo的阴茎真的又大又硬，简直超过普通男人的标准尺寸了，他正在寻找合适的角度把这玩意儿塞进Hux的身体里。原以为这个家伙会直接塞进去，自己不死也残，Hux害怕的闭上了眼。但是在自己的小穴感受到被龟头顶住的时候却停了下来。   
“我不希望回到定局者号上你一直坐着轮椅。”Kylo一边说一边慢慢顶进去，虽然自己恨不得马上开干，但是下属的身体健康还是需要考虑的。自己并不是那么不禁人情的人。   
“谢谢…关心！”Hux咬牙切齿地回道。也许是催情药的效果，过程并没有想象中痛苦，柔软的内壁被Kylo阴茎上的体液所润滑，等Hux坐到底的时候他长长地输出了一口气，体内被填满的饱胀感让他觉得的舒服。   
Kylo开始了抽插，每次推到Hux的G点，Hux都会哼一声，Kylo觉得很好玩就变换着节奏去顶那个点，渐渐的，Hux开始发出了绵长的呻吟声，他的阴茎开始变硬，随着节奏拍打在Kylo的小腹上，“啪啪”的声响和大床被摇晃发出的嘎吱声让整个房间充斥着满满的雄性荷尔蒙。   
过了一会儿，Hux发现了Kylo在故意玩弄他，他报复性的恶意收缩了自己的括约肌，明显感觉到身下之人会抖一下，这场性爱突然变成了两个人之间无形的战场，一个故意顶，一个恶意收缩，结果当然是两败俱伤，两个人的阴茎都被对方玩弄的硬地难过。   
“Enough！”Kylo先沉不住气了，他翻了个身，让Hux背对着自己跪在床上，然后扶住他纤细的腰，开始了疯狂的进攻，Kylo每一下挺进都用了十分的力气，连着囊袋直接拍在了Hux的双臀上。   
“呃呃…啊啊啊啊……嗯啊！”太快了！太刺激了，Hux忍不住大喊，发出了可能这辈子都不会有的淫荡的叫声，“KyloRen！你慢点！”   
Kylo这时倒是听他的话了，但慢也是有代价的，每一下都插到最深。再插到第五下的时候，Hux忍不住高潮了，括约肌随着射精的过程不断地在收缩，Kylo在这刺激下猛地抽插了几下，低吼着把精液如数射在Hux的身体里。  
当Kylo把阴茎拔出来的时候，白浊的液体也跟着流了出来，滴在了床单上。   
两个人像花尽了自己的力气般躺下，大口喘着气。Kylo还好，平时自己都会练光剑，体能没有问题，Hux就很不好了，他感觉自己快累死了，比在军校里做体能训练都累。   
Kylo起身去浴室洗澡了，而Hux则沉沉的睡去，睡着的时候他还在想，以后再也不和Kylo执行任务了，才第一次，就直接把自己的肉体搭进去了。   
回到定局者号，给斯努克做了汇报后，两人都获得了斯努克的表扬，这或许算是个好结果吧？但是Hux对Kylo更加地憎恶了，明明有那么好的身材，那么健壮的体魄，却把自己包的密不透风一定是为了让其他人对他的肉体有遐想，一定是故意的，不然自己在面对他时老想到那个充满肌肉的身躯？  
而歼星舰上的士兵们发现自己的上司居然开始在意起自己的身材了，并且时而会参加他们自己组织的一些训练活动。 也许是Hux将军觉得现在略显平淡的军旅生活太无聊了？谁知道呢……


End file.
